


Bathilda's Solution

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: GGAD in love [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathilda ships it, Canon Gay Relationship, Crack, Fluff, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Romance, Summer 1899, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Bathilda overhears Albus and Gellert one too many times.





	Bathilda's Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts).



Disclaimer:  Albus, Gellert, and their tragic backstory belong to JKR.  I’m just here to make it fluffy.

A/N:  I should probably start by saying I don’t condone underage relationships, this is just for fun.

I’m dedicating this to Lucky_Moony because we were commenting back and forth what a scene with Bathilda catching them would look like.   We decided that Bathilda is the number one Grindeldore fangirl.

This is absolute CRAAAAAAACK.  Enjoy!

.~.

Bathilda’s Solution

.~.

The sun peeked in through the window, waking the young couple that were dosing in the small bed.  The blonde awoke first and glanced over at the boy with auburn curls sleeping at his side, their legs intertwined underneath the comforter.   Gellert kissed Albus’ cheek, effectively waking him up. 

Albus yawned cutely before focusing his blue eyes on Gellert’s mismatched ones.  “Oh, it’s you,” Albus said, his voice tinged with affection.  
  
“Were you expecting someone else?”  Gellert smirked, remembering just what they’d done before they fell asleep.  “Do I ever tell you how much I like to hear you scream?”  
  
Albus blushed, but still managed to look Gellert in the eye.  “Only every day.  Gellert?”  
  
“Yes, Albus?”  
  
Albus gazed at Gellert, a soppy smile on his face.  “I love you.”  
  
“Ich liebe dich as well, Albus, but my feet are starting to cramp,” Gellert informed him.  “We should probably get up.  It’s mid afternoon.”  
  
“Sorry, darling.”  Albus chuckled as he realized the time.  “I’m afraid we dozed off.”

They quickly disentanged theirselves, and Albus already missed the contact.

  
Gellert stood up and stretched, wincing as he massaged the tingling out of his left foot.  “I worked up quite an appetite and I imagine you did as well,” Gellert assumed with a wink.  “Let’s go downstairs and raid the kitchen.”  
  
“Good idea,” Albus agreed.      
  
Albus and Gellert had just finished a spectacular round of lovemaking in Bathilda Bagshot’s home, which had become their love-nest of sorts.  Today they’d started in the upstairs bathroom, made their way into the hall where Albus became quite familiar with the wall, before finally ending up in Gellert’s bedroom.  
  
They pulled on their clothes before heading downstairs, although Albus’ shirt was off by one button and it was untucked so he looked rather slovenly.  It didn’t help that neither Gellert nor Albus had bothered to touch their mussed hair.  Albus reached for Gellert’s hand, who gladly took it.  Then Albus and Gellert got the shock of their life when they heard a female voice downstairs.  
  
“Good afternoon, boys.”

Albus and Gellert froze on the stairs as Bathilda Bagshot walked into view, an amused look upon her aged face.

Albus quickly dropped Gellert’s hand but it was a useless gesture by then.   
  
“Tante Hilda!”  Gellert tried to play it off, like he and Albus hadn’t just come downstairs together after spending the day in bed.  “What are you doing here?”  
   
“I thought you said she’d be gone all day,” Albus hissed under his breath.  
  
“That’s what she said this morning,” Gellert hissed back.  
  
“Boys, I must be frank.  Next time, use a silencing charm,” said Bathilda, a twinkle in her eye.  “You can be quite loud, you know.”  
  
Albus blushed but Gellert only shrugged, slyly stating, “Albus is the loud one.”  
  
“Gellert!”  Albus smacked Gellert’s forehead. 

“Ow,” Gellert complained, glaring at Albus. 

“That’s not completely true,” Albus insisted, his cheeks burning as he thought about all that he’d cried out in pleasure.  “I am so sorry, Miss Bagshot!  If we’d known you were here-”  
  
“Not to worry, dear boy,” Bathilda smiled.  “Although apparently you have been quite creative with your, um, amorous activities.  Is there any room in the house that you haven’t used?”  
  
“We stay away from your bedroom on principle,” Gellert informed her as Albus hid his face in his hands.  
  
“I believe I have a solution to this issue,” said Bathilda with a nod.  “Follow me, you two.”  
  
Albus and Gellert followed Bathilda out of the house and into the backyard.  Albus hid a bit behind Gellert, still rather embarrassed to show his face.  Gellert had no such embarrassment, as he was proud that his aunt knew that he had romanced Albus. 

Bathilda entered the old carriage house across the yard, and the boys followed her inside, confused as to why she’d brought them here.  
  
“Ta da!”  Bathilda exclaimed as she ushered the boys into the main room, which had been totally transformed.  “Well, what do you think?”  
  
Albus and Gellert stared in awe at the room.  It was filled with a magically enhanced bed, which looked large enough for three people.  It was covered in a crimson and gold Gryffindor comforter and furnished with rectangular fluffy crimson pillows.  Two crimson robes were laid out on the bed.  Two full glasses of water sat on the end tables on either side of the bed.  
  
“What on Earth?”  Albus trailed off.

Gellert too, looked amazed at their current circumstance.  
  
“I made the carriage house up for you.”  Bathilda happily informed them.  “Oh, don’t look so surprised.”  
  
“You don’t think we’re too young for this sort of thing?”  Albus had to ask.

“ _Albus_ ,” Gellert glared intently at his lover.  “Don’t ruin this.”  
  
“I might’ve thought that in the beginning, but now I think it would be useless to try and stop you two from being together,” said Bathilda.  “What’s done is done.  Besides, you are both so mature for your age, and Gellert turns seventeen next month anyway.  He's practically of age.”  
  
That was when Albus noticed the vial of oil on the end table next to the bed.  It seemed that a permanent blush would remain affixed to his face for the rest of his life.

“Tante Hilda, it looks like you thought of everything,” Gellert grinned, nodding at the vial.  “We're extremely grateful for your consideration.  Right, Albus?”

Albus wanted to sink into the ground.  He’d never be able to look Bathilda in the eye again.  
  
“I’ll just go owl Aberforth that Albus will be spending the night,” Bathilda informed them.  “Come back to the house when you’re hungry and I’ll make you supper.  I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day.  Enjoy, boys.”  Bathilda gave them a wink before closing the door behind her.  
  
“Shit, Albus, this is amazing!”  Gellert exclaimed, flopping on the bed and rumpling the comforter.  “Come here.”  He patted the spot beside him.  “It’s quite comfortable.”

“I hate you," Albus muttered.  "How are you not embarrassed?"

"I don't know," Gellert shrugged.  "It's just my aunt."

"You don't get it!” Albus groaned, his cheeks still hot.  “Bathilda Bagshot, the great author of the History of Magic textbook, knows what I sound like in bed.  This is all your fault.  Do you know how humiliating this is?  She'll never respect me again!”

“At least she’s not trying to keep us apart,” Gellert reminded him.   

“That’s true,” Albus considered, some of his embarrassment melting away as he realized how much worse their situation could've been if someone else had discovered their romance.  Now he felt thankful to Bathilda for supporting their relationship.   “Most adults probably would.  At least _something_ good will come from this.   Now we don’t have to sneak around.”  
  
“Yes, but sneaking around was half the fun,” Gellert whined.  
  
“Gellert,” Albus said sternly.  “Bathilda was kind enough to give us the carriage house.  We need to limit our activities to this room and respect her boundaries.”  
  
“Just like I respect your boundaries?” Gellert said slyly.  “Like you saying that taking you from behind was a hard limit?"  He gave Albus a salacious grin.  "Thankfully I can be _very_ persuasive.”  
  
“I’m glad I tried it,” Albus said with a blush, sitting down on the bed next to Gellert.  “You were so careful with me.”  
  
“Of course, liebling,” Gellert purred, before pulling Albus in for a long kiss.  “Shall we christen the room that Bathilda so kindly gave to us?”  
  
Albus grinned, already removing his shirt.  “You read my mind, love.  But this time I’ll cast a silencing charm – just in case.”

The End

 .~.

A/N:  Was it as funny as I hoped?  I had a lot of fun with this one!


End file.
